


Ronan's Magical Christmas Farm

by andrewminyqrd



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, ho ho HO, its christmas time right ?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewminyqrd/pseuds/andrewminyqrd
Summary: “Oh fuck.”His room was covered in pristine white snow, a few flakes still floating around in the air. The temperature significantly decreased since the night before.“Ronan. Everything is cold and wet.”





	Ronan's Magical Christmas Farm

Ronan never liked the cold, the only perk to it was the fact that he could wear leather jackets without sweating like a pig. But Ronan never liked sweaters like Adam. Adam could live entirely in sweaters, it was almost a passion. For Ronan, sweaters always felt stuffy, as if the tiny wool particles were clogging up his airways.   
As he was now, he found no joy in the cold air against his exposed skin while he walked through what some would label as a winter wonderland. Ronan had to admit, it was beautiful. Yet, the beauty was being numbed by the crunchy snow on the ground hitting his bare feet, and the tiny snowflakes hitting his naked torso. While for most, dreaming of snow was a pleasant experience, since they were not truly feeling the frostbitten air, Ronan was the opposite. He knew his dreams held power, and sometimes he really despised it. 

Shaking, Ronan kept walking through the winter biome. Pine trees surrounding him, arctic foxes and hares running around like the wind. He noticed that some trees held ornaments and lights, like someone tossed them randomly, letting them hit branches along the path.   
He didn’t stop to stare, he was hoping that if he walked far enough he would be able to wake up and find warmth in his bed with his boyfriend laying by his side.   
It seemed like hours before the path merged into what seemed to be some sort of town-square. A frozen fountain was in the middle of the square, with children tossing pennies, and citizens with hot chocolate, chatting.   
Ronan was unsure if these people were able to see him, so he went closer. As he did, no one turned to look who the underdressed guy was. He shrugged it off and started to explore more in detail, when one of the penny-throwing children reached for his arm, lacing their hand in his own. The child had no diminishing marks to determine their gender, their short, almost military buzz cut hair covered with a small hat, their body consumed by a giant fluffy winter coat, and snow pants. The child looked up at Ronan with their golden eyes, and smiled.   
Suddenly, the cold was gone. Time froze, and the child led Ronan towards one of the homes outlining the square.   
The home was one story, with a big porch and a fence lining the area. Above the pickets, Ronan could see what looked like hundreds of pine trees. 

As they walked closer to the home, Ronan read a sign attached to the porch fence, “Magic Christmas Farm."   
“Please. Do not let this dream become some Disney bullshit.” Ronan muttered.   
The child looked back at him and snickered sightly, “my mother says that type of language is bad.”   
“Your mother is right.” 

Once in the house, time seemed to unfreeze as the elderly woman in a rocking chair started to move.   
“Honey, who is this?” The woman asked, putting down her book.   
“The dreamer.” The kid said running towards her. “He made us!”   
“Now, why would he do such a thing?”   
“Because he misses it! He wants it back!”   
“What do I want back?” Ronan interrupts.   
They both turn to look at him, and say, “Christmas.”  
“I don’t understand. I have celebrated Christmas, I do it every year with my brothers. Why would I want something back if I never lost it?”  
“You didn’t lose the holiday, you lost how you celebrated it.” The child explained.   
“So, I am dreaming of a freezing cold Christmas town because I want to celebrate the holiday like some 1980’s movie that would be produced in black and white?” Ronan scoffed.  
“Maybe. How would we know? We aren’t truly real. Not like you. Not like Adam.” The woman said, slowly starting to rock once more.   
“Adam?” Ronan asked. “Is he here?”  
“No, silly. He is beside you. And I assume quite annoyed at the current state of the room.” The woman chuckled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Wake up.” The kid said, giving Ronan a wink. 

Ronan blinked slowly, when he saw snowflakes he groaned.   
“I thought you wanted me to wake up.” He grumbled.  
“I did!” A voice rang.   
Ronan knew that voice like the back of his hand.   
“Oh fuck.” Ronan shot up, and looked around.   
His room was covered in pristine white snow, a few flakes still floating around in the air. The temperature significantly decreased since the night before.   
“Ronan. Everything is cold and wet.” Adam said.  
The boys looked at each other and bursted into laughter.   
“This will be a pain in the ass to clean up, huh?” Adam joked.  
“Probably not. Knowing me, I am almost positive that I would dream up something that wouldn’t need effort to fix.” Ronan hummed.   
Adam nodded and kissed his cheek. “So, what do we do?”  
“I guess we get up and hope the whole house isn’t covered in white powder.”  
“That makes it sound like you are talking about something other than snow.” Adam pointed out. “Wait… this is snow right?”  
“Yes. It’s snow. Meth isn’t cold.” Ronan replied, crawling over Adam to get out of the bed. “Let’s go get some breakfast.”  
“Good idea. And maybe a sweater.”   
Ronan grinned and leaned in for a kiss.   
Adam accepted the kiss but made a face as they parted. “We also need to brush our teeth. That was gross.”   
“Agreed.”

The boys were pleasantly surprised to find the house intact besides Ronan’s bedroom. As they started on breakfast, Ronan noticed something when he passed by the window.   
“Oh you have to be fucking kidding me.” He exclaimed.  
“Ronan? What is it? Are you okay?” Adam asked, coming over.  
“No. I’m not okay.” Ronan sighed, putting his palm over his forehead. “I think I turned the Barns into a Christmas tree farm.”  
“You did what?”  
“Long story, weird dream. Met a child and an old woman, who owned some sort of pine tree farm, I think, they didn’t really address it. I spent most of the dream walking around in the middle of nowhere freezing my ass off.”  
Adam blinked a few times.   
“Basically, they said I missed Christmas. Like celebration wise. I think I made a Christmas tree farm to get some holiday cheer.”  
“And how is having hundreds of pine trees going to give cheer? That snow may disappear on its own, but I’m not so sure about the trees.” Adam wondered.   
“Me neither. Which is why I have an idea.” Ronan smirked. 

A day later, Ronan was at the entrance to the barns, building a large wooden sign, reading “Lynch’s Magical Christmas Farm”.  
“Interesting name.” Adam mused.  
“Thanks. I got it from the dream. Plus the trees are technically magic. You can’t lie to your customers, Adam.” Ronan joked.   
Adam hummed. “Blue and Gansey posted fliers and online about the farm. You think people are going to come?”   
“Probably. There aren’t many places to get good trees out here. And farm grown ones? They sell like hot-pockets.”  
“What?”  
Ronan sighed and tried to hold back a snort. “Yes, I think people will buy my dream trees.”   
“Okay.” Adam shrugged, kissing Ronan. “Come on, Opal wants to play some Uno.”  
“I’m going to kick your asses, watch out.”   
“Good luck with that.” Adam teased, sticking his tongue out. Resulting in Ronan chasing him all the way back to the house. 

Ronan was right, by their first week people had already come to claim their trees, leaving markers on them so they can pick them up by Christmas. Some people have already taken their's home, including some wreaths that Opal and Adam made. Business was doing pretty well, and Ronan didn’t exactly know what to do about it. 

“I think you will still have way too many trees.” Blue said, when she and the others stopped by.   
She was most certainly right, as only about half have been chosen. The farthest trees being uncharted land.   
“I could always donate a few. Give them to businesses or charities. Give a little festive cheer around, you know?” Ronan said.“Who are you and what have you done with our sulky raven boy?” Blue asked.  
“Ha ha.” Ronan stuck his tongue out.  
“That’s actually a really good idea, Ronan.” Gansey admitted. “We can go ask around, see if there are any takers for free trees.”  
“Cool. Go ahead.” He nodded.   
“So, just randomly ask people if they want trees?” Blue questioned.  
“No, not people who could easily buy them. Ask coffee shops or stores and especially charities. We have a Good Will not too far from here, ask them.” Adam supplied.   
“Smart thinking.” Gansey praised.  
“His thinking is always smart.” Ronan said, taking hold of Adam’s hand.   
“Ew, PDA.” Blue joked.  
“Oh be quiet, Maggot. Go run around with your boyfriend while I go and roll around with mine.” Ronan winked.  
“Ronan!” Adam scolded, his cheeks turning even more red as they already were from the cold.  
“Oh! That’s a double ew!” Blue screeched, pushing Gansey towards his car.  
“Bye guys! We will let you know if we get any takers!”   
“Tell them to just stop by, tell them to say you sent them!”   
“Will do!” Gansey called back to them.

Christmas was now 2 weeks away, and the majority of the trees were gone.   
Ronan and Adam even brought in the one they chose in the beginning for themselves into the house, setting it up close to the fireplace in the living area. Boxes filled with ornaments and lights surrounding the two as they sat on the couch together watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. 

“Holy shit. People really liked those trees.” Adam stated.  
“Well, they were literally magical. They will probably stay alive until next Christmas.” Ronan laughed.  
“You know, at first I thought this idea was kind of crazy.”   
“And now?”   
Adam scooted closer to Ronan on the couch. “Now I am really excited for Christmas.”   
Ronan laughed. “Really? That is what you got from all of this?”  
“No, I also learned that you would make an excellent salesman.”  
“Oh shut up.”  
They laughed as their lips connected, pushing each other further into the warm blankets covering them on the couch as the movie went on. 

Ronan had a feeling he would enjoy this Christmas a lot more than the past ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!  
> If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them!  
> I know I haven't posted in a very long time, and I apologize! I don't really have a good reason besides being a college freshman so whatever.
> 
> Merry Early Christmas I guess!   
> I might make a part 2 where they are celebrating Christmas. I'm not sure yet. I will be writing a foxy lil christmas for my andriel bbys so keep an eye out for that!   
> Anyways im gonna go to sleep. 
> 
> \- Sara


End file.
